1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrooptical devices, mounting assemblies, methods for producing the electrooptical devices, and electronic apparatuses including the electrooptical devices, such as personal computers and cellular phones.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are often used as display units for electronic apparatuses such as personal computers and cellular phones. These displays include, for example, a liquid crystal panel including two opposing substrates and a liquid crystal sealed therebetween. Input/output pads, for example, are provided on the substrates and connected to input/output bumps of driver integrated circuits (ICs). For example, JP-A-2005-99310 discloses a technique for increasing the numbers of input/output pads and input/output bumps without impairing connection reliability (see paragraph [0031] and FIG. 3 of this publication). According to this technique, for example, rows of output pads are arranged in a region of a substrate where a driver IC is to be mounted in a column direction perpendicular to a row direction. Wiring lines passing between the output pads of the first row are obliquely extended to the output pads of the second row.
This technique, however, has the problem that the wiring lines are difficult to extend to the output pads if the number of output pads is further increased by increasing the number of rows of the output pads (for example, to three rows).
For example, more space is required to connect the wiring lines passing between the adjacent output pads of the first row to the output pads of the second row by obliquely extending the wiring lines in the row direction.
The driver IC is bonded to the substrate with, for example, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). The ACF is squeezed when the driver IC is pressed against the substrate. In the technique described above, the flowability of the ACF undesirably decreases as the number of rows of the output pads is increased, depending on the positions of the output pads.